ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Away from the Future
Away from the Future 'is the tenth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot The episode begins at Ben 10,000's tower in the future. Ben 10,000 is seen helping Kenneth Tennyson, his son, with re-configuring his Omnitrix, and adding new aliens for Kenny's 17th birthday. Paradox appears and warns 10,000 about the Time War and its reignitation. Kenny asks if the Chronosapiens are up to this, but Paradox says that a new leader has risen to help the enemy, and that is Eon. Paradox asked Ben 10,000 if he has any other help other than his son, as he can't fight with only two people. Ken suggests the younger version of his father, Ben Tennyson. Paradox is at first worried about this plan, but he warms up to it. In the past, Ben, Gwen, Kevin , and Rook Blonko are at Ben's home, watching a TV news bulletin on Will Harangue's Harangue Nation ''program. Kevin says to prepare for more bashing, and Ben says that he is being mature by just not caring about what he thinks. Instead, Will Harangue talks about altering timelines within the world, saying that a man in a purple helmet and suit is behind it all. The four notice the man, and know that it is Eon. In the Rustbucket II, the team travels to the city, in which the temporal beasts are slowly ripping apart the space-time continuum. Ben turns into Clockwork and uses his time rays to send the beasts back into their own time. Ben then turns back to normal and realizes that the timeline is still altered. He then looks to see Ben 10,000, Paradox, and Ken come from an interdimensional portal, saying that they know what is wrong. The seven then go through the time portal and discuss what happened. Ben notices Ken and asks who he is, saying that he looks like him. Paradox replies that Ken is his son, to Ben's shock. He is elated and asks who he marries in the future(Samantha Everhart). Paradox doesn't want to discuss it, as it would ruin the surprise, and the marriage for him. Ben understands, and goes on to another subject. Ben 10,000 says that they have arrived to the future, and they head to his tower, which is blocked by Eon. Eon tells them that he has managed to take over his place as guardian of the future, and the city is seen with posters of Eon, and his soldiers are many people that Ben has relations to, such as his mother, his father, and Julie. Ben goes to fight the guardians, and says that while they are enemies, he cannot hurt them. He turns into Pesky Dust, and makes them pass out with his sleep dust. Ben reverts and along with Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Ben 10,000, Paradox, and Ken, he drags the slaves to Ben 10,000's tower. Ben 10,000 then turns into Ghostfreak and turns the others invisible in order to pass through the guards at the front entrance. As the group manages to get to the top of the tower, they discover that Eon is not there. Ben 10,000 made his observation, and by his mana senses, he knows that he is not far. Ben 10,000 and Ben both turn into Wildmutt to track him by his scent, and Ben's Wildmutt picks up a trail. Rook discovers remnants of Eon's robotic guardians, and his Proto-Tool scans them. He finds a match and says that Ben's family and friends have been trapped by Eon, and the soldiers that Ben and 10,000 were fighting were mere androids. Ben 10,000, knowing where the robots came from, turns into XLR8, with Kenny on his back, to get to Eon's tower. Kevin and Gwen go on a mana trail, Rook forms a zipline, Paradox teleports, and Ben transforms into Stinkfly to follow him. They are stopped by Eon's flying androids, and Stinkfly sprays acid from his eyes to dismember the bots. After a while, the group sees Gwen's future self fighting Eon, and she seems to be losing. Just as Eon was about to age her to dust, Ben 10,000 speeds up and grabs Gwen, turning her back to her original age in the process. Ben was eager to stop Eon on his own, and transformed into Diamondhead, who can't be affected by Eon's time rays. Diamondhead proceeds to blast shards at Eon, damaging his suit. Annoyed by the younger Ben, Eon managed to grab the Omnitrix symbol, transforming Ben back to normal. Eon noticeably seems to be withering in age due to the damage on his suit. Knowing this, Eon makes a time portal, fleeing from the scene. The team sees the future turning back to normal because of Eon's departure from the timeline, and Paradox acknowledges this. Ben asks his future self to join their team in order to fight the enemies. Ben 10,000 agrees, saying that Eon could be in on the wars that he has been hearing so much about. Ben and his future self shake hands at the end. 'Major Events' *Ben 10,000, Professor Paradox, Kenneth Tennyson, Eon, Will Harangue, Sandra Tennyson, and Carl Tennyson make their ''Omniwars ''debuts. *Clockwork, Pesky Dust, and Stinkfly make their ''The Omniwars ''debuts. *Ben 10,000 joins the resistance. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Professor Paradox (first re-appearance) *Ben 10,000 (first re-appearance) *Kenneth Tennyson (first re-appearance) '''Villains' *Eon (first re-appearance) 'Aliens Used' By Ben; *Clockwork (first re-appearance) *Pesky Dust (first re-appearance) *Wildmutt *Stinkfly (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead By Ben 10,000; *Ghostfreak (first re-appearance by Ben 10,000) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance by Ben 10,000) *XLR8 (first re-appearance by Ben 10,000) Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1